


'Who's ever there for me?'

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: Robert's at breaking point as Aaron & Alex are on a date, and no-one is there for Robert as usual...





	'Who's ever there for me?'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Robert's line 'Who's ever there for me?' from the reveal episode in May.
> 
> I'd love someone to tell Vic & Diane where their loyalties should lie...

Aaron sipped his pint as he looked round the pub. It was nearly Christmas & all around him people seemed to be getting into the festive spirit. Adam was at the bar laughing away with Vic and Chas; Tracey and Vanessa were in the corner chatting with Frank & Megan; Diane and Doug were talking to Eric, and opposite Aaron, Alex was smiling as he recounted a practical joke some of his colleagues had played at work. 

But in the middle of the room, in contrast to everyone else, one figure sat quiet & alone. Looking exhausted & miserable, with just a glass of whiskey for company, was Robert. Aaron couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he sat staring morosely into space.

As Alex chattered on, Aaron was only half listening as he watched Robert stand up & approach the bar. Robert wobbled slightly, & Aaron realised he was more than a little drunk.

'...'Nother whiskey, Vic', Robert slurred.

Vic looked annoyed. 'Er, I think you've had enough,' she said. 

'Just get me a drink will you?' Robert asked again.

'You heard her', Adam interrupted. 'Why don't you just do one? No-one wants you here...' He turned back to Vic.

'Keep your nose out of my business', Robert said without bothering to look at Adam. He turned to Chas instead. 'C'mon, someone get me a drink, please....' he groaned.

Alex laughed at something he'd said, and Aaron smiled and tried to make it look as though he'd been listening. As Alex carried on, Aaron saw Diane approach Robert.

'What are you playing at now, Robert? Look at the state of you, you're drunk again.' she scolded him. Robert sighed heavily. '..'M not drunk' he protested. Chas butted in. 'Well we're not serving you anymore, so you might as well leave.'

Robert turned around, but instead of leaving the pub, he walked back to his table and slumped down again. People were starting to stare at him now, and Aaron wished he'd just leave. He sighed as he saw Diane go up to Robert's table.

'Honestly, Robert, I'm so ashamed of you...' she started. Aaron didn't need to keep listening - it was a speech he'd heard Diane make several times over the last few months. And Robert just sat there and took it as usual. As she stood there berating him, Robert just stared at his table. Aaron wondered if he was the only one who could see the tears forming in Robert's eyes.

He sat up in his seat. 'Sorry Alex', he interrupted, 'I'm going to have to go and say something.' Alex looked surprised. 'Oh...' he said, and looked round to see what was happening. 

The rest of the pub had gone quiet as everyone started watching Diane lay in to Robert. 'You know your father would have been so disappointed in the way you've turned out...' she was saying.

This seemed to provoke Robert out of his silence. He looked up at Diane suddenly and smirked bitterly. 'Ha! You have no idea how disappointed in me he was. He made that very clear when I was a teenager'

Diane looked a bit taken aback to be interrupted, but she had more to say. 'Well you gave him plenty of reason, and I hoped you'd change when Seb was born, but you haven't...'

Aaron walked over to Robert's table. 'Leave it Diane', he said calmly. 'Can't you see he's upset?' 

'Upset?' she said. 'I don't know why you're still defending him after the way he treated you pet, he's not worth your time...'

As Robert spoke again his voice was thick with emotion. 'At least Dad would've been glad I lost my husband and ended up with a woman. He'd have preferred his son to play happy families with Rebecca...all nice and normal...'

Aaron knew Robert would regret it if he talked about his Dad while drunk, so he leant down and said quietly, 'Don't. Not like this Robert.'

Robert looked up at Aaron as if he was surprised to see him there, his eyes red and glassy. 

'Why are you getting involved?' Chas had come over now. 'He's not your problem anymore, love, just stay out of it' she said to Aaron angrily.

'She's right, I'm not your problem,' Robert was still staring at Aaron as he spoke softly. 'You should go back over there to Doctor Perfect... I'm ok...'

Aaron ignored him and turned to face Chas. He tried to keep a lid on his feelings but his words were simmering with anger. 'How often have you stuck up for me Mum? How many times have I done stupid, terrible things, and you've been there to support me? All the mistakes I've made... I had you, Paddy, Cain, Adam, loads of people to look out for me, but who's Robert got, eh? Who's there for him?' He knew he was raising his voice, but he couldn't help it as he warmed to his theme. 'Andy's gone, Vic's been on Rebecca's side, and Diane...', he turned and looked at Diane. 'I'm sorry Diane, but all you ever say to Robert is how ashamed and disappointed you are. He knows, ok? Can't you see he's ashamed of himself and he's sorry? How about some forgiveness? He needs his family to support him, not keep reminding him of his mistakes...'

There was a noise behind him as Robert shakily got to his feet again. He stood up and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. 'I'll go.' he said quietly. 'I don't wanna cause a scene. Go and be with your... boyfriend...' Robert started to walk past them all, but he stumbled, and Aaron grabbed him to stop him falling over.

'Come through to the back. I'll get you a coffee.' It was Victoria. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at her brother. 

Robert hesitated, then gave Vic a small, grateful smile, and made his way to the back of the pub. Diane glared at Aaron. 'I can't promise anything...' she began.

'He needs you.' Aaron interrupted. 'He's lost everything.' Diane looked away, and then followed Robert and Victoria out the back.

Chas looked at Aaron. 'I suppose you might have a point...' she conceded.

Aaron shrugged and went back over to his table. 'Sorry about that', he said. Alex smiled back. 'It's fine', he said, uncertainly. 'It's good that you're still looking out for him.'

Aaron sipped his pint and as Alex continued where he'd left off with his story, Aaron's thoughts drifted back to Robert. He hoped Vic and Diane would give him the help he desperately needed.


End file.
